Not Alone On Christmas
by LooneyLockhart
Summary: TWOSHOT. Neville Longbottom has been in love with Luna Lovegood since his time at Hogwarts. Three years later, will he finally get the courage to tell her his feelings, and maybe even more? rated M for sex.
1. Part I

**I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. If I did their would be some serious changes to some of the couples. lol**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not Alone On Christmas<strong>_

The snow trickled down onto the window of Neville Longbottom's bedroom. He sat against his bed frame, reading a book he had checked out of the library on Herbology. He was twenty years old and it was Christmas Eve night.

His grandmother had died the year before, leaving him to inherit her home, along with his parents' medical bills from St. Mungo's. He was going to begin his apprenticeship with Madam Sprout that next year, once he'd turn twenty-one.

He closed his book after a moment and glanced up at his window. He stared blankly at the snow for a moment before placing his book on his nightstand and checking the time. _Eight thirty five PM_, his clock read. He was considering calling it an early night before he heard a tapping coming from his window. He quickly stood up and walked towards the window, opening it to reveal a gray owl.

"Who would let you out in this weather?" He mumbled to himself, talking the letter out of the owl's mouth before it quickly disappeared back out into the storm.

He closed his window as he looked at his named scrawled across the envelope in long and curvy letters. He moved back to his large bed and opened the letter. A picture fell to his lap as he pulled the piece of parchment out. He picked up the picture with his free hand and noticed it was a picture of his old Hogwarts friend, Luna Lovegood. She was standing by a mantel with Ginny Weasley, who was holding up her left hand to show a diamond engagement ring.

He knew the key element of the picture was Ginny and her ring, but his eyes stayed glued to Luna. Her hair had grown longer over the years he hadn't seen her, and he noticed she still didn't wear makeup, letting her natural beauty shine. Her frame was small and thin, but he could detect the curves of her hips and formation of her breasts around the white lacy shirt she was wearing.

He quickly placed the picture aside, hoping it would help him keep his mind off of his friend's bosoms. He turned his attention to the letter and read.

_Dear Neville,_

_I am sorry I haven't written you in the past weeks, I have been increasingly busy with the Quibbler recently and have yet to find time to write. I am well, and have been spending the Holiday with the Weasley family, Mrs. Weasley inviting me herself. It was all very calm and good here, until Harry's proposal last week. Since then the whole house is aflutter with wedding details, much to Ron's dismay. It seems as though Hermione has been displeased with Ron since Harry had proposed to Ginny. She probably hopes for marriage as well, but I suspect Ron is yet to be ready for that. _

_I am quite worried myself, though. I have yet to hear from my father. It has been almost three years since he became missing, and it appears even Harry is giving up hope he will be found. But I am sure he will be found soon. He is probably off, discovering a new creature of some sort. I can only imagine what the creature could be like. Perhaps it is a large creature, so large it is taking father almost three years to dissect it's every inch to understand it. _

_Enough about all of this. How are you, Neville? I hope you are well. Will this Christmas be lonely for you? Hopefully I can find a way to visit you, so you won't be alone. I hate to imagine you all by yourself. _

_I will have to cut this letter short for now. Ginny seems to need help with something. I hope to hear from you soon. I shall hopefully see you at Christmas. Until then, _

_Yours Truly, _

_Luna_

Neville stared at the last few lines. She wanted to see him on Christmas? He had forgotten he never shared with his friends that his parents weren't actually dead, like everyone assumed since he had always lived with his grandmother, but they were actually insane and living in a ward at St. Mungo's, and that he normally visited them on Christmas day. He couldn't have Luna be here since he was going to be at St. Mungo's the whole day tomorrow.

He quickly placed the letter on his nightstand, making a mental note to place it in his box of letters from her later on. As for the picture, he studied it for a moment before folding back the half with Ginny, so all that was in his view was Luna. He smiled to himself and placed the picture down on his bed before he quickly got up to go downstairs. He made his way to the kitchen, still decorated like an elderly woman would have it. Out of every room in his home, he had yet to change the kitchen. The walls still had light pink tiling and white drapery along the windows, with small flowers painted into the cabinets. He couldn't seem to find a way to change it really. Besides the pictures, the kitchen was the last real thing he had left to remind him of his grandmother.

He put on the kettle and took out the milk, hot chocolate mix and marshmallows. He leaned against the counter and listened to the clock tick away as he waited for the water to boil. His mind drifted as he glanced around his home. He could clearly see the den from the kitchen and looked at the small tree he had picked for the Holiday. It was just about three foot, with tinsel and a small star on top. He hadn't found it in him to go all out for the Holiday, seeing as it appeared he had no one to celebrate with.

His mind started to think about if Luna was here like she had hoped, spending Christmas with him. In all honesty, he was glad Luna hadn't shown to celebrate with him. He remembered the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. How he wanted to admit his feelings for her so badly, how scared he was he'd never see her beautiful dreamy eyes again, but he had. He sat there after the battle, wondering what would happen next and there she appeared. Sitting right next to him. She gave him a bashful smile and he blushed. There she was, alive and well it appeared. He could tell her there and he was, until three girls came up to him to congratulate him and his moment was gone. Three girls he'd never met before were fawning over him and Luna sat awkwardly next to them. Neville decided it best to wait a while to tell her. His plan had backfired, however, when Luna left just days later in search of her father. He insisted he go with her but she denied. She said she needed to do it alone, and that Neville needed to stay with his grandmother.

He waited for weeks before receiving a letter from her, letting him know she was in France. Weeks after that she was in Italy, then Greece and Germany. She was apparently going to her father's favorite hunting grounds for magical creatures, but she had no evidence her father had been there. Neville never had the heart to tell her he believed as well her Father had died.

She had been gone for a year but he hadn't be able to see her once she returned, for she had to get back to the Quibbler and start publishing new issues. She was the breadwinner of her home now, and she needed to keep the Quibbler alive to keep her family home. Thankfully, she kept up with her letters with him. They wrote each other every other week and made sure to keep in touch over the years. Yes, Neville was still good friends with Seamus and Dean, as well as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny but he just felt a natural closeness to Luna over the last few years. He had a feeling it was because his love for her had grown stronger and he wanted to make their friendship as strong as it could be, but having her here at Christmas, he didn't think he could handle it.

And like clock world, just as the kettle started to boil a loud knock was heard at his door. He quickly ran to it, not bothering to peek out the peephole, and opened the door. A large wind of cold air and snow blew in, along with a hooded figure much shorter then Neville. He closed and locked the door behind him, his eyes never leaving the figure of the small girl as she unbuttoned her hood and hung it on the coat rack.

Luna pushed her long hair back and sent Neville a warm smile, "Hello Neville." she managed over the loud whistle of the kennel. Neville quickly made his way back to the kitchen and turned the stove off while he moved the kettle to another burner. "S-Sorry." Neville mumbled to Luna, who followed him into the kitchen.

"It's quite alright. I hope I'm not disturbing you. It is rather late." Luna said in her normal dreamy, far away voice. Neville shook his head. "No, of course not, I'm just surprised you came here on Christmas Eve."

Luna nodded, "The Weasley house has become noticeably full over the last few days and I explained to Mrs. Weasley that I'd like to visit a friend tonight, since they'd be alone tonight without me. She offered to have them stay there but I insisted I come here instead, their house really couldn't fit another being." she explained.

Neville nodded, understandingly. He could only imagine how crowded it was there. Every room must have been stuffed to its brim either with people or luggage. He glanced down at his package of hot chocolate then turned to Luna, "Would you like some?" He asked. She nodded, a small smile on her lips, "Yes please."

Neville quickly made his way to the cabinet and pulled out two coffee cups, along with another package of hot chocolate mix.

He quickly prepared them, while Luna walked around the kitchen and into the den, finally stopping at Neville's small Christmas tree. He brought the cups into the den and watched as Luna's thin fingers brushed the tree and star on top.

"Luna?" He questioned. She turned to him and happily accepted her cup of hot chocolate, taking a seat on a dark brown sofa. Neville sat beside her and watched as she blew and slipped on her drink. "It's very good." She told him. Neville smiled at the compliment and took a sip himself. "Gram use to make it like this. Although I'm sure mine doesn't really compare to hers."

Luna shook his head, "I think yours is rather wonderful."

Neville found himself blush and he quickly turned away to face the Christmas tree so Luna wouldn't see. "Are only here for a visit?" He asked quickly.

He heard Luna gulp down a large chug of the hot chocolate and then turned back to her to see her shake her head. "I assume you received my letter. I'm here to spend Christmas with you."

Neville bit his lip, "I am flattered Luna, but you see I just received your letter not even a half hour ago by owl."

"I knew I should have used a different owl. I should have known he'd get lost along the way." Luna said in a disappointed tone. Neville shook his head, "I don't want you to leave though. Perhaps you can stay, and I can just go to my…" he paused, "Appointment tomorrow, and then return to celebrate the rest of Christmas with you." He explained.

Luna smiled, "That sound perfect, Neville. Might I ask what appointment you have?"

Neville looked away, "It's, uh, Private Luna. I'm sorry."

She shook her head understandingly, "It's quite alright, I understand Neville."

He nodded, "How about I show you to the guest room so you can get situated and ready for bed, seeing as it's getting late." He offered. Luna agreed and handed Neville her now empty coffee cup. He stared at it in awe for a moment, before quickly bringing it into the kitchen and placing it into the sink.

Luna followed him up the stairs and down the hall. He pointed to his bedroom door, "This is my room. If you need anything I'll be in here." he explained. Luna nodded and they continued down the hall to the guest bedroom. As he opened the door he switched on the light and revealed a rather dull room. The walls were painted a gray color, with a large queen bed against the wall with an old wooden wardrobe against the adjacent wall. "I hope you find it comfortable." Neville said as Luna walked into the room. She nodded, "Thank you Neville. Everything is perfect." She said, turning around and giving him a warm smile.

He felt his stomach turn empty and he glanced down at his feet, "I'm normally up at around seven. I'll make breakfast for the two of us before I leave if you'd like."

Luna nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Are you going to bed now?" She asked.

Neville nodded, "I'm pretty tired." He lied.

Luna nodded, "Well, alright. Goodnight Neville." She told him, walking up to him to hug him goodnight. He hugged her back, taking in her scent and the feeling of her body pressed against him. His mind started spinning at the thought of his body hugged together so tightly with that of Luna Lovegood's body. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and he desperately didn't want to let go but knew he had to, before a strong pulsing began in his trousers.

He pulled back from her and gave her his most forced smile, "Goodnight Luna. Sleep well." He said before turning and moving as quickly as he could down to his room.

* * *

><p>Neville lay down on his bed that night, staring up at his ceiling. His right hand was neatly placed behind his head and his left lying lazily on his stomach. He couldn't get it out of his head that the woman he was in love with was sleeping just down the hall.<p>

He closed his eyes and thought back to their hug; how he could feel her whole body in those brief seconds and how he couldn't stop thinking about it. He pictured their hug again, only this time he pictured himself not leaving like he did. He pictured himself taking hold of her chin and leaning down to kiss her like he'd always dreamed of. He pictured leading her to the bed in the guest room and falling down on top of her; of his hands moving under her stripped sweater and cupping her breast. He wished he knew how to describe them. He could only assume they were soft and smooth, and maybe even as small as her small frame, but when he hugged her he could tell they were much larger.

As his thoughts progressed he could feel the erection in his pajama bottoms growing and he kept his eyes closed while he moved his left hand down under the covers and into his boxers. He gripped himself quickly and started moving his hand up and down slowly as his thoughts for Luna grew rapidly. He pictured her naked body laying down under him as he road above her, listening to her moan and call out his name, in the most extremely pleasurable way he could imagine a girl to go through.

His grip became tighter and he clenched his teeth, letting out low moans in the back of his throat. "Mm, Luna," He moaned out. He could feel a strong tingly sensation move from all around his body and into the tip of his erection and he knew it would be over soon. Just before he could finish he heard a knock at his door and a familiar voice call his name, "Are you alright Neville?"

He quickly snapped out of his fantasy and pulled his hand out of his pants, quickly positioning himself so Luna wouldn't be able to see the lump in his sheets.

"Q-Quite alright, Luna!" He called nervously.

He saw his door open and close and Luna stood across the room. "No need to stop because of me, Neville." she said calmly.

Neville blushed madly. Had he been caught? "S-Stop?" He questioned.

He saw the outline of her figure walk towards the bed and she sat down at the foot of it, "Well, I heard moaning down the hall and then I heard my name. Stop me if I am wrong, but were you pleasuring yourself to the thought of me Neville?" She questioned curiously.

He blushed wildly and even though he knew she couldn't see his face, he quickly stared down at his lap, "T-That's highly personal, Luna."

"But if you were thinking of me while you touched yourself, don't you think I deserve to know if you really were touching yourself?" She asked. Neville bit his lip and remained quiet.

Luna chuckled, "It's quite alright. You don't need to tell me after all if you are uncomfortable doing so."

He sighed happily, "Thank you Luna."

He watched her figure for a few moments, wondering what was to happen next. Was he supposed to ask her to leave now or was he just going to wait until she left herself?

"Uhm, Luna…" Neville started.

"May I stay in here tonight?" she asked suddenly. Neville gave her a confused look and quickly switched on the light on his bedside table. "W-Why?" He stuttered. "My room is awfully drafty and the shadows from the windows remind me of a creature my father would warn me about as a child. I would feel much safer in here with you for the night if that would be alright."

Neville looked at the free half of his large bed, and figured it wouldn't be so bad if Luna stayed on her side. He nodded his head and Luna quickly made her way to the other side of the bed. He quickly studied Luna's large nightshirt and saw it only reached to just below her buttocks.

He quickly turned the light back off before he could study more of her closely, which would most likely cause his erection to return.

He turned away from Luna onto his side, tucking his arms under his pillow and grunting out a goodnight to Luna.

As he slowly started to drift off to sleep he felt something soft brush against his feet and he was startled awake. He turned his head slightly and noticed Luna had moved extremely close to him under the covers, so close he could probably feel her breath on his back if he wasn't wearing a nightshirt.

"Uh…Luna?" he whispered. She looked up at him, wide awake, "Yes?"

"W-Why are you so close?" Neville asked nervously. She gave him a confused look, "When I'd share a bed with Ginny or my parents, I'd always sleep close to them. They never seemed to mind before. I thought it would be fine with you. Was I wrong?" She asked.

Neville wanted to scream out no. He wanted to say it was perfectly fine. In fact, he wanted to turn to face her and wrap both his arms around her small frame and pull her closer to him.

Sadly, Neville couldn't summon the courage to tell her no and mumbled, "If you could move away a little it would be fine."

Luna nodded, "Alright. Sorry." She said sweetly as she moved a few inches away from him.

'_Fuck! Damn it all to hell! Why did I say that?'_ Neville thought madly as he turned back to his position.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget about his horrible mistake. Hopefully sleep would come soon and he'd be taken into his dream world, where he didn't say no and he actually told her how he felt, took charge of what he did and didn't do, including making a sexual advance on the girl he so desperately loved.

As he continued to think of this, he curiously thought why he was so able to take charge of this in a dream world, but not in the real world with the girl he loved lying not even a few inches away from him.

He had no idea if her reasoning for asking to sleep in here were true, or if it was just her making a move but he knew he had to now. He felt like he'd never get another chance and feared if he waited any longer he'd loose Luna for good, something he couldn't bare to even wonder.

He slowly turned his body around so he was lying on his left side. He could tell Luna was lying on her back and she was awake, as he could see her eyelashes flutter back and forth as she blinked. "Luna," he mumbled to her. He saw her turn her head to look at him, "Yes Neville?"

"I-" he paused, "I was thinking of you before. When I was moaning. I was doing what you thought I was." he explained bashfully.

There was a long pause and he saw Luna turn her head so she was looking back at the ceiling. "That's so flattering." she finally said to him. He was confused. He was half expecting her to be disgusted, and to think of him as some type of pervert. "How so?" he asked.

"Well if you can reach sexual satisfaction just by thinking of me, then I should be flattered, and I am. I am very honored you think of me when you masturbate, Neville." She explained happily.

Neville propped himself up, leaning his upper body weight on his left elbow. He scooted closer to Luna's frame and looked down on her. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out Luna's big eyes smiling up at him, her pink lips curved upwards at him and her white blonde hair framing her face and around the pillows. He loved looking at her and he loved being so close to her like this.

Before he could say anything, he decided on playing on urge. He needed to take this chance now, and if she didn't want this, she was free to leave or tell him to stop. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

They were soft and when he pulled away and licked his lips, he could taste her. Her lips still tasted like hot chocolate. As if instantly, He moved back towards her and kissed her again, moving his right hand onto the side of Luna's face. She had no objections and pleasantly kissed him back.

A sweet sensation ran through Neville's body and he stroked Luna's cheek with his thumb and slowly inched his body even closer to her. Luna moved her left arm behind Neville's head and pulled him in closer while her right hand moved under his arm and onto his back. Neville's head was pulsing back and forth from right to wrong. He couldn't stop thinking about how he shouldn't try to move any farther then a passionate snog, but his argument was how he had thought about this moment for years, how almost every night he pictured making passionate love to her and giving her his entire being and Luna giving hers to him. He had gone over the positives and negatives of it all and knew he was completely ready for this moment, but at the same time feared of his performance. Would he be able to completely satisfy Luna's wants and needs? Would her reactions be the same as his fantasies or would she be disappointed in it all?

He felt something soft and wet brush against his lips and realized it was Luna's tongue, run against his lips, seeing if she would be able to deepen their kiss. He slowly opened his mouth and allowed her inside. She tasted sweet and he couldn't seem to have enough of her. He buried his tongue deeper and deeper into Luna's mouth and found his adrenaline pulsing as he heard a moan escape Luna's lips.

He was so focused on the kiss that he hadn't noticed his throbbing erection brushing up against Luna's leg.

"Luna," He breathed out between kisses, "I have to stop." He mumbled, trying to find the strength to pull away. Luna shook her head, pulling him back down to her and moving her body up and closer to his, rubbing up against his erection.

He let out a moan and closed his eyes tightly at the feeling. "I-I have to. I'm sorry." he whispered to her.

Luna shook her head once more, looking at him with her bright eyes, "We don't have to."

He shook his head, "I don't want to rush into anything."

"I've wanted this to happen for years, Neville. Please, if we don't keep going now I don't think I could stand it." She said, her voice giving Neville the chills and making him want to continue so much more.

"You have?" He questioned, blushing. Luna nodded. "You've always fascinated me, Neville. I always wanted a reason to come speak with you, but every chance I had gotten you were taken away by a friend or teacher. Then at the beginning of my forth year we shared a carriage with Harry, Ron and Hermione but you seemed startled by me."

Neville felt a wave a guilt wash over him. He remembered that night. He had clung to his plant like some type of shield from Luna's said "weirdness" he'd heard so much about, and the shocked stare he gave Hermione when she mistakenly called Luna "Looney" when she introduced her.

"I'm very grateful for Dumbledore's Army; otherwise I probably would have never become your friend, or anyone of their friends. Of course, I have lost contact with almost all of them except Harry and Ginny," She paused. "And you."

Neville half smiled, "I'm very happy we stayed in touch." He said to her, gently caressing her cheek. Luna placed her hand over his and closed her eyes, "Of course, you must wish for something more, am I right?" she asked.

He tried to look away, but all that was in his view was Luna. And if he looked down he'd be looking straight at Luna's breasts, which he believed would be entirely inappropriate, so he kept his view on her face. He bit his lip and slowly moved his hand from her cheek to her hair, tangled his fingers in it. "I-I think about you almost every night."

"In the way you did tonight?" Luna asked curiously. Neville shook his head, "No, I-I try not to make a habit out of that. Mostly I think of how you're doing, who you're with, what you're thinking about at the moment. Sometimes I even think of us." he said the last line dreamingly, his eyes glazing over and he stared blankly into her hair.

Luna placed her hand on his cheek, snapping him out of his trance, "Us?" She questioned. He nodded, "Sometimes I imagine us being more then just mates. I think of us as," He gulped, "A couple. The two of us going out together, living together,"

"Having sex with each other?" Luna asked, her hand slowing moving down to the side of Neville's neck and resting on his collarbone. Neville's heart rate sped up to near out of the world levels, and he slowly nodded his head yes. Luna began to play with the first button of his nightshirt, "What's stopping us?" she asked him curiously.

Neville pulled his hand out of her hair and went back to caressing her cheek. He had no answer. His head was now completely fogged over with all the _what if_'s he had been thinking moments before. All he could comprehend was the woman he was so madly in love with was lying right under him, asking why they weren't doing the one thing he'd fantasized about for years. He took in a breath and slowly moved down to kiss her.

Luna kissed back, moving her hands down to the edge of his nightshirt. She began tugging it up above his head and he quickly pulled it off himself. The kiss deepened, and Neville felt a surge of electricity run through him as Luna's hands ran up and down his chest, feeling her soft hands slowly graze across his nipples. He didn't expect a small touch like that would have such an effect on him, but he couldn't contain the moan in the back of his throat. He felt Luna's lip stretch into a smile and she continued to play with him.

His hand slowly made their way down the side of her face and quickly reached for her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He threw the shirt off the side of the bed and glanced down at her body. Her skin glowed in the darkness and Neville appeared to be star struck at the sight of her breasts. Luna noticed his bashful stare and took his hand in hers and placed it on top of her left breast.

Neville's excitement surged and felt his stomach flip at the contact. His face felt hot and his nervousness grew. Luna giggled and leaned up somewhat to whisper in his ear. "Like this, Neville."

She slowly guided his hand around her breast, rubbing her and cupping her. Luna removed her hand to let him continue on his own and he slowly got the hang of it. He moved back down and kissed her once again as he began rubbing her faster. Luna arched her back upward, pushing herself into Neville, letting a moan escape her. Neville began to kiss her jaw line and down her neck until his lips reached the softness of her chest. He kissed all around her breast before moving his tongue over her nipple. Luna let out a moan and ran a hand threw his hair. He smiled, knowing he was the cause of the beautiful sounds coming from her.

He lifted his head and moved his hands down to her hips, gripping the small white lace of her panties and pulling them down to her knees. Luna quickly assisted him and kicked them off completely. She cupped his face before he could do anymore and pulled him back up to her face and kissed him. "No more foreplay," She whispered into his mouth between kisses. Neville chuckled, "Demanding?" He whispered to her. Luna shook her head, "Not at all." She whispered, trying her best to pull down his trousers. Neville quickly began to remove them himself, pulling down his boxers along with them.

He positioned himself above her and used his left hand to keep his body f rom crushing hers and his other hand rubbing Luna's breasts as found his way inside of her. He kept his pace slow, grunting as he took in the new and absolutely amazing feeling he was experiencing. Luna gripped his shoulders and squeezed as tightly as she could, letting out a loud moan, her face scrunched in pain.

Neville leaned down to her, "Am I hurting you? Should I stop?" He asked her concerned. Luna quickly shook her head, "No, no. It is a good pain. Please, go on." She urged him, biting her lip. Neville nodded and continued on his slow pace, trying his best to make this moment last as long as he possibly could. Luna's face changed from pain to pure pleasure and she let out small squeaks and moans at every thrust.

Luna wrapped her legs around Neville's and began moving her hips up and down with Neville's rhythm of thrusting. He moved his hand from her breasts and placed it on her hip, giving in to the amazing feeling and using her hip to gain leverage and thrust harder and faster into Luna.

"Ohh, Ohh Neville!" Luna practically screamed, tipping her head back into the pillow and tightening her grip on his back, digging in her fingers. He began kissing her neck and continued on as she wrapped her arms around his back and pulling him down on top of her. He pushed the worry of crushing her behind him and laid down on top of her, now using both his hands to push on her hips. Luna kept her arms around Neville, placing her hands in Neville's hair and holding it tight.

Neville continued to kiss Luna's neck, leaving small bite marks from her jaw line to her collarbone. He looked back up at Luna, and moved back to kiss her. It was rough and passionate and it was almost like their moans were in harmony with his thrusting. He could feel his whole body begin to tense up and his throbbing became excessive. He moved his arms under his pillows and gripped the edge of his bed, and began thrusting faster and harder than before.

Luna tightened her grip on Neville's hair and had to pull away from their kiss as her breath began to hitch and become more rapid. Neville felt the strong tingly feeling run through his body and stopping at the tip of his penis and he released himself into her. He let out a moan and he dropped his head on Luna's shoulder.

He could feel Luna's rapid heartbeat and Luna could feel his. After a few moments Neville regained his composer and found the strength to lift himself up off of Luna before she was definitely crushed; but she pulled him back down slightly and kissed his forehead, something Neville wish he'd protested seeing as he knew he was sweating like no other.

He slowly moved off of her and lay down next to her small form. Luna rolled onto her side as well and they both stared at each other smiling, their legs tangled with one another. Luna took hold of Neville's right hand and held it tight in hers close to her chest.

Neville stared at her for a few minutes, watching her as she watched him and whispered ever so quietly, "I love you, Luna Lovegood."

She smiled at him and leaned up onto her elbows, "I love you too, Neville Longbottom." Luna glanced up at Neville's clock and smiled. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his, "Happy Christmas." She whispered.

He gently held the back of her head and pulled her down for their lips to meet, "Happy Christmas Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**yay my first ever Oneshot on this shight. it's also my first M rated story that isnt bloody and gory, its sexual. Sorry if it's kind of bad. **

**And sorry for the crappy title. I could think of this whole story, just not a title. **

**I also don't know if I should continue this. It was suppose to be a oneshot but right around the end i had an idea for another chapter, but I'm not sure yet. tell me what you think!:D and happy early thanksgiving! **


	2. Part II

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not Alone On Christmas, Part II<strong>_

The suns bright rays swept through the curtains of Neville's bedroom, hitting his face perfectly. He groaned and began rubbing his eyes lazily. He moved to sit up but felt a weight on his chest. He glanced down and saw the small frame of Luna, her head resting over his heart and her arms wrapped around him. He smiled and gently removed her arms from him, then slowly lifted her up and placed her down nicely on top of the pillows. He looked at her for a few moments, watching her as she slept. Her peaceful expression began to permanently etch itself into his mind. He smiled and quickly grabbed his boxers and pajama bottoms off the floor and dressed. He couldn't find his night shirt, however, so he simply decided to go without, grabbed his wand and quietly made his way out of the room.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying his best to calm his bed head. He walked into his kitchen, opening his fridge and scanning the contents. He thanked himself mentally for remembering to go food shopping the other day; otherwise the only thing that would be in his fridge would be the open box of baking soda and an egg.

He pulled out the milk, a new box of eggs, and the butter and placed them on the counter. He admitted it, he wasn't the best cook, and if he had to cook their breakfast by hand, they'd surely be eating everything burnt. So with a swish of his wand a frying pan flew out of the cabinet and onto stove. A large mixing blow flew over his head with a whisk and a bag of flour jumped from the cabinet and onto the counter. Measuring cups flew into the bag, and dumped the flour into the bowl. The milk, eggs and water began pouring into the bowl while the whisk mixed them together. The butter greased the pan and after a few minutes of mixing, the bowl lifted itself up and began pouring circular pieces across the pan.

Neville loved watching as magic cooked for him. He always thought if he watched it enough, he'd learn it, but it always failed, even when he used cook books. He quickly began clearing the table, grabbing placemats out of the closet and setting them across from each other on the table. He pulled out three plates, along with cups and silverware, quickly setting a plate next to the pan so the spatula could flip the finished pancake onto the plate.

He finished setting the table, scattering around the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. He had no idea how it would go. He'd never slept with a girl before, and he had heard from Seamus that normally a first time is awkward, especially the time after it. He worried Luna might see him differently, or he'd see her differently.

He shook his head. _'Nonsense!' _he thought. _'It's not as if it'll be written all over her face, or on mine. I'm sure it won't be as horrible as Seamus made it seem.' _he reassured himself. He heard footsteps above him and he knew she was awake. He quickly swished his wand again and the all the bowls and utensils flew into the sink, while the frying pan flew to a different burner to cool down. He grabbed the plate of pancakes and set it on the center of the table.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye and quickly stood up straight, knocking over a glass in the process. He flushed, quickly trying his best to pick it up, but his hands were trembling. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

She walked up to him and touched his hand, helping him pick up the nearly impossible glass. He looked at her, his face still a bright shade of red, and he took in how beautiful she looked in the morning.

Her hair fell aimlessly down her back and wrapped around her face. Her eyes seemed so much brighter and her cheeks had a tint of pink, along with her lips. She was only wearing Neville's nightshirt, which barely covered her lace panties from the night before. He quickly pulled out her chair and she happily sat down. "Thank you, Neville." She said sweetly.

He took his seat and watched her for a moment, before quickly motioning towards the food. "P-Please help yourself." He stuttered.

Luna nodded, taking her fork and using it to move some pancakes onto her plate. "Thank you, Neville. Do you have any syrup?" She asked him. Neville quickly glanced around the table. He mentally scolded himself and quickly made his way to the fridge, pulling out the maple syrup and placing it by Luna. "Sorry, I must have forgotten." He mumbled.

Luna giggled, "It's quite alright." she said.

Neville half smiled. He loved her giggle. It seemed like it could brighten anyone's day.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Neville watching her every few as she ate. He loved her so much it seemed to hurt. After a few moments, Luna caught his stare and he blushed. In less than twelve hours she had caught him doing something he didn't want her to see.

"It's rude to stare, Neville." Luna commented, her voice sounding amused. He cleared his throat, "Actually, I was thinking of something I wanted to ask you, but I'm not sure if I should."

"It never hurts to ask." Luna told him, placing her fork down on the plate. He nodded. "Would you like to come with me to my appointment today?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Would you like me to?" She asked. Neville nodded, "Very much."

She smiled, "Than I would love to."

* * *

><p>Neville finished buttoning up his white shirt and grabbed a dark blue sweater off his bed with dark green strips. He quickly pulled it on over his head, going down a mental check list of everything he had. He was dressed, he had his wand, his hair was properly combed with a spell on it so it would stay in place no matter what, he had both presents for his parents waiting in a bag downstairs and he was certain Luna was already ready and waiting for him.<p>

He made his way downstairs, and saw her waiting by the door, leaning against the wall. Her hair was down, as always, and she was wearing a black jumper dress with a white long sleeve undershirt and a light blue scarf tied around her neck, topped off with light brown boots and red and green stripped knee socks.

He smiled at her, grabbing the bag with his parents presents inside, "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. Neville quickly apparated them out of his home and in front of the entrance to St. Mungo's.

Neville watched Luna's face, waiting to see her reaction. However, her face remained the same and she simply kept her grip on Neville's hand. They made their way inside, where Neville was greeted by the Welcome Witch. He gave her a curt nod and walked towards the stairs.

They walked in silence up to the fourth floor. Neville thought at first if he should tell Luna before hand what she was going to see. Shaking his head, he thought it would all work better at simply showing her.

He pushed open the door and was greeted again by an older looking mediwitch. "Hello Mr. Longbottom, Happy Christmas." She said warmly. Neville nodded to her, "Happy Christmas, Madam Green."

She grabbed a set of keys off the wall by her desk and walked to the other end of the hallway, with Neville and Luna following close behind. She unlocked two large doors, moving aside to let them in.

They walked down the hall, Luna staring at the colorful decorations on the walls while Neville appeared to be sweating from nervousness. "It's very festive in here." Luna commented. Neville had failed to notice the decorations, and finally glanced around at the walls. He nodded his head, silently agreeing. He didn't think he could talk at that moment. He was too nervous to form words.

Finally, he made it to his parents' door. Taking in a breath, he grabbed the handle and made his way inside. Luna peeked her head passed him and saw his parents. His father stood by the large window, his hair thin and gray, sticking out slightly. His mother was wondering around the room, her feet shuffling as she moved, and her head staring up and down the room, her arms held out slightly as if to retain balance.

Neville kept his eyes on Luna, slowly taking a step forward to his mother, "Luna, this is my mother, Alice Longbottom."

Again, he waited for a reaction. Some kind of emotion of shock or confusion.

Instead, Luna released Neville's hand and stepped closer to Mrs. Longbottom. She stared at Luna, while Luna gave her a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom." She slowly gave her a hug. Neville watched carefully at what his mother would do. Luna was a complete stranger and his mother wasn't use to meeting new people. Surprisingly, his mother didn't show much of a reaction. She let Luna hug her, and when Luna pulled away, she still had on the same sleepy expression with a small smile on her lips.

Luna excused herself for a moment, than walked over to Mr. Longbottom. Neville quickly followed, "Ah, um, Luna this is my father, Frank Longbottom." He said hastily.

Luna watched him for a moment, while Frank kept his expression blank and his eyes glued to the distance out the window. Neville watched her as she watched his father. She was studying him, every few seconds glancing out the window herself.

"Excuse me, Neville." Luna said to him, trying to move to the space directly next to Mr. Longbottom. Neville quickly stepped back, continuing to watch her. She moved next to him, trying her best to stand at the same height as his father. She took a step behind him, her eyes barely looking over Mr. Longbottom's shoulders. She quickly pulled out her wand from her dress pocket and mumbled an incantation, lifting her feet about five inches off the ground. Neville smiled, she was so good at spells.

Luna could see above Mr. Longbottom's shoulders now and stared intently out the window and into the distance. Finally, she took a step to the side and fell to the ground, her face lit in a smile, "That is such a wonderful view, Mr. Longbottom. I can see why you're so fascinated by it." she said to him happily. "I'll leave you to enjoy your view in peace. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Longbottom." Luna said happily, giving him a genuine smile and gently squeezing his hand before walking back over to Mrs. Longbottom.

She walked along next to Mrs. Longbottom, before turning her head to Neville, "Didn't you bring them something, Neville?" She asked. Neville was currently staring at Luna in awe, but was snapped out of his trance and quickly began digging in the bag he brought for the five pack of gum for his mother.

He walked up along side of her and handed her the pack of Drooble's Best Chewing Gum. Her face seemed to light up and she happily accepted it, slowly ripping it open and pulling out a piece of gum. She unwrapped it, and handed the wrapper to Neville, who quickly pocketed it.

Neville turned and pulled out a picture frame from the bag, walked over to his father's bedside table and placed it there. The frame held a picture of him and his parents, taken just a few days before their permanent residency at St. Mungo's. He had placed a charm on the frame so no matter what it wouldn't be broken, just in case his father or mother accidentally knocked it down or broke it.

When he turned back, he saw Luna in deep conversation with his mother as they walked in circles around the room. He wasn't sure if his mother was even listening, but Luna was very dedicated to telling his mother whatever it was she was telling him.

As he walked back up to them, he blushed at what Luna was saying.

"If you were there Mrs. Longbottom, you would have been so proud. Neville stood his ground in front of Voldemort, risking his very life just to help give everyone hope that we could still win. Your son is so very brave, I'm sure you and your husband are very proud." Luna went on, explaining in every detail of his speech and how happy she was that Neville was so brave. Than she began explaining her adventures around the world, her letters to Neville, and how much she cared about him.

The day went along like that; Luna telling stories of the past three years, about the Quibbler and all the creatures she believed in, and a lot about Neville, while Neville would sometimes join the conversation, but he rather enjoyed listening to Luna talk about him with such happiness and praise.

At around five a mediwitch came in saying they were setting up for dinner. Neville stood up from his chair, "We should leave." he told Luna. She nodded, while Neville gave his mother loving smile and squeeze of her hand, "Happy Christmas, Mum. I love you." He didn't receive a response, only his mother handing him another wrapper of gum.

He made his way to his father, while Luna said her goodbyes to his mother. "It was lovely meeting you, Mrs. Longbottom. I hope to see you again soon. Happy Christmas." She told her, rubbing her shoulder and sending her a bright smile.

Luna joined Neville with his father. She took his hand and Neville half smiled, "Bye dad. Happy Christmas. I love you." Neville told him. He felt like it didn't even reach his father. Luna tugged at his hand, "Happy Christmas, Mr. Longbottom. It was lovely meeting you." she told him sweetly.

They made their way out of his parents' room and out of the hospital, surprised to see that it had started to snow.

"That was very nice, Neville. I'm glad I got to meet your parents." Luna told him. He blushed, "I was half expecting you to be shocked."

Luna gave him a curious look, "Why would I be shocked?"

"Well, you never knew my parents were alive. I thought you'd be shocked to see them in a ward at St. Mungo's." he explained. Luna shrugged, staring up at the gray clouds, "You are right, I never knew about your parents, but I was rather surprised your appointment was here. I thought you were trying to say something was wrong with you, which scared me greatly. When we reached the Janus Thickey Ward, I had a feeling we were visiting someone, and I was surprised it was your parents, but that doesn't change anything. They are rather lovely people." she explained.

Neville half smiled, "I wish you could have met them before they became residents at that ward."

Luna nodded, "That would have been nice, but I'm still glad I met them now."

She quickly pulled him along, "Let's hurry. I would like to give you your Christmas present soon." She said happily. Neville's eyes widened. His Christmas present? He thought her spending Christmas was his present? She actually had present for him? Guilt washed over him. He had nothing to give her.

He quickly stopped her, "Actually, could you head back to my house first? I need to make a quick stop by myself."

Luna nodded, "Of course, Neville. I'll see you there." She said, before quickly apparating away.

Neville quickly began pacing. What stores would be opened on Christmas? He apparated to Diagon Alley and ran towards every shop door in his view, trying his best to open the locked doors.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Luna stood in the center of Neville's living room, wand in hand and her face lit up. She was happy Neville had to leave her on last minute; otherwise she wouldn't have had enough time to complete her present for him.<p>

She heard the cooking timer ding and she made her way into kitchen. She pulled out a small turkey, enough for two, along with roasted potatoes.

As she began to carve while she waved her wand near the cabinets and the table began to set itself, along with placing a dark red table cloth on top of it.

She heard a noise come from the living room and smiled, he was back.

"Luna, I'm-!" Neville stopped himself as he got a look at his brightly lit living room. Garlands and wreaths hung along the living room walls, the coffee table was wrapped in garlands and holly and the mantel of the fireplace was hung with garlands and holly, with snow covered pine cones and jingle bells.

His eyes were caught by his Christmas tree, which had grown at least four feet, standing taller then himself. Sparkling fairy lights blinked at him through the branches on the tree and he could see his reflection in the dozens on baubles hanging across his tree. He moved closer, inspecting the tree, when he felt something crack under his feet.

He peered down, and saw a train track set up around the tree, with a train very similar to the Hogwarts Express.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked, as she leaned against the doorway into the kitchen, watching Neville. He turned to her, and gave her a smile, his face still covered in pure surprise, "T-This is wonderful, Luna. How ever did you do it?" he asked her.

Luna shrugged, "Time, planning, and Hermione let me barrow her bag with the extension charm. It also helped you were gone for a hour." she explained. Neville chuckled, staring around the room in complete awe.

"Dinner is ready as well." Luna told him. He turned to her, shocked, "Y-You've prepared dinner?" He asked. She nodded, turning on her heal and heading back into the kitchen. Neville followed her and almost fell back at all the food she had prepared.

"You've certainly out did yourself." He mumbled. Luna shrugged, placing a bottle of white wine on the table, "I don't think so. Most of it was already prepared; it just needed to be heated up. The only thing I made tonight was the pudding and turkey."

Neville began helping her move the plates of food from the counter to the table, "Still, this is incredible. You didn't have to do all of this."

"But I wanted to." Luna insisted. "Christmas is a time for being with the ones you love and you were all alone, and I certainly love the Weasleys, but I love you much more. So I knew I must come this year, and I had a feeling you would need some Christmas decorations and food, so I brought it all." she explained.

Neville blushed, "That's very kind of you, Luna."

She motioned to the food, "Sit; eat."

Neville gave Luna a look, "I feel bad that you did all this."

Luna walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and staring up at him, "Don't you understand I did this out of love? This is what a wife would do for her husband at Christmas time, why can't I do this for you?" She asked him.

Neville blushed, averting his gaze from Luna to the ceiling. "Before we eat, I do have a present for you." he told her. Luna beamed, "You do?"

Neville nodded, taking her hand and pulling her into the living room. They took a seat on the sofa and Neville pulled a small box with a gold ribbon out of his pocket. "I assume all of this is my Christmas present?" he asked, motioning around the room. Luna nodded. He took in a breath, "Well, it doesn't compare to mine, but I hope you like it." he said, handing her the box.

Luna untied the ribbon and opened the black velvet box. She stared into the box quizzically, and then gave Neville a strange look. "I'm sorry, Neville. This box appears to be empty."

Neville nodded, biting him lip. "I know, but there is a point to that, I swear." he took hold of her hands, "I've been in love with you since fifth year, Luna, and last night was the best night of my entire life. I didn't know how today would go, and I was horribly scared I'd scare you away what with meeting my parents and all but you were so happy to meet them and you talked to them like you've known them all your life. You have absolutely no idea how happy that made me." He smiled at her, and cleared his throat, "So, this box." he took it in one hand and held it up between them. "It is your present but it is also something like a promise."

"A promise?" Luna questioned curiously.

Neville nodded. "I said last night, that I think about us being a couple quite often. When I picture us, I think of us dating for a decent amount of time before living together and eventually getting married." He blushed slightly. "But, um, after thinking it over while I was trying to find you a present, I didn't want to wait. I've waited for this to happen for almost five years, and I don't want to waste a moment more. I didn't have the money for it now, but I bought this box tonight to make you this promise."

He slowly moved off the sofa and got down on one knee in front of Luna, holding open the empty box. "I promise you, Luna Lovegood, that a ring will be placed in this box as soon as possible, and I promise I'll be back on one knee again, asking you for your hand in marriage and I hope that you'll wait and say yes."

Luna smiled at him, taking the small box in her hand, "So you promise to marry me once you get a ring?" She asked him. Neville nodded, "I know I can't give you a huge house, and sometimes it might be hard with me working at Hogwarts but I can always come home at night and on weekends, and I'm not the most handsome bloke in England but you can be sure I will always put your happiness above all else, and-" Luna placed a finger over Neville's mouth and shushed him. "You are quite handsome, Neville. I am surprised you do not see that. As for putting my happiness above all else, I should say your happiness is just as important. I do not need a big house and I don't mind only seeing you at nights and weekends during the year, because I know teaching Herbology is what will make you happiest. As for this promise I should say it is rather nice of you to want to marry me, Neville. I half suspect your head is simply filled with wrackspurts which would explain why you're saying all these lovely things to me, but I do believe this isn't the work of those creatures."

Neville shook his head, "I-I don't have any idea what wrackspurts do but I can assure you they have no influence on me wanting to marry you."

Luna nodded. "I know. So," Luna leaned passed him and pulled open a drawer on the coffee table. She pulled out a marker and drew a dotted line around her left ring finger. "This is my promise to you then, Neville Longbottom." She placed the marker back down and took his hand, "This place on my hand will be saved for you and you alone. So when the time does come, I will say yes to your proposal."

Neville stared at her, wide eyed. She had said yes. It wasn't a real proposal, but she had said she'd say yes.

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled down to his level and pressed his lips to hers.

His mind was buzzing, his stomach was doing back flips and his heart was pounding so fast he was sure he should seek medical attention, but he didn't care. He had just had the most magical twenty-four hours of his life; he had confessed his love and made love to Luna, he had introduced her to his parents and she had said yes to marrying him in the future.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined all of this happening so quickly, but if he thought about it now, he wouldn't have imagined it any other way.

Luna pushed back, resting her forehead against Neville's, "I'm quite glad I didn't listen to Hermione and bring mistletoe. Otherwise I couldn't imagine the mischief the Nargles would cause for us."

Neville chuckled, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I think after what you just told me, no amount of Nargles could change how amazing I feel right now." And he meant it. He felt as brave and as confident as the day of the Battle at Hogwarts. He had a feeling no other Christmas could ever top this one; but he'd just have to wait and see. Seeing as he will be marrying Luna in the future, he couldn't seem to imagine the millions of different types of surprises Luna could give to him on one of the most magical days of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I couldn't help it. a lot of you who reviewed wanted another piece of it. This is it tho. this is the offical LAST chapter. lol.. I just wanted to leave this off with some touchy, romantic, fluffy ending that makes you go "awh" and stuff. I know its not as M rated as the first chapter, but i didnt want two full chapters of smut, even if you consider the last chapter romantic smut. lol. so now this story is offically a twoshot. haha. **

**And, also, i hope I kept Neville and Luna in character. Writing Harry Potter is the biggest thing that worries me on this site. It is just a wonderful story and I don't want ruin it by writing people out of character. so please, review and tell me what you think.**

** hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and you all have a wonderful Holiday! **

**~Taylor**


End file.
